


my new era

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's kyungri's job to take care of the laundry, but it's sungah's job to take care of kyungri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my new era

It’s an early Thursday morning that begins with Kyungri folding the whites that just came out fresh from the dryer. Most likely someone will nag about how she should have hung up the dress shirts, but she can’t bring herself to care because the sun isn’t even out yet and she’s already willing herself to do laundry. ****

Their schedule today is packed to the brim in the afternoon, so Kyungri supposes she should be savoring every free waking moment, but instead she shoves the next bundle of darks into the washer, groaning as she has to push the clothes in forcefully because the load is too large.

She stands back up from her bent-over position and suddenly there are a pair of arms secured around her waist, pressing her into the warmth of person that enveloped her. “Hey,” Sungah mumbles into Kyungri’s ear, placing a quick, fluttering kiss behind her lobe.

“Hey yourself.”

“Laundry already?” Kyungri hums in response. “Such a responsible girl.”

Kyungri scoffs, “Of course I am. If I didn’t do it then we’d never have clothes to wear around this dorm.”

Sungah rests her head onto Kyungri’s inviting shoulders and smiles up at her. Kyungri can sense her mischievousness before she even says a word. “That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing right? That means more of an open invitation for me. You walking around naked just means easy access.”

“And what if I refuse?”

Sungah carefully turns her around, backing her up against the appliance and standing in between her bent legs. With a slight smirk, she tilts Kyungri’s chin up, whispering onto her lips, “You won’t.” And then she kisses her.

The kiss leaves her breathless and gasping into Sungah’s mouth and Sungah takes her to the brink even more, sucking out all the noises she makes.

As much as Kyungri would hate to admit it, she’s thought about situations like this a lot. Frequently daydreaming of Sungah batting her eyelashes with a sly smile played out on her lips or even Sungah backed up against her headband, patting into the crook of Kyungri’s neck. Either option is fine. It’s not like the two of them get many opportunities to be alone anyway.

Sungah doesn’t let up on her kissing as she slides her hand past the waistband of Kyungri’s shorts, fiddling with the top of her underwear.

Kyungri breaks away, panting and staring up into Sungah’s hooded gaze. “Are we really doing this?” She pauses to look around the room. There’s a pile of clothes that needs to be hung up soon otherwise they’ll wrinkle. “Here? And now?”

Sungah just pins the sides of her hips against the washer, stilling her. “Yes now.” She glances at the clock hanging on the wall, quickly calculating something. “If you stop asking questions and worrying, we can probably finish before Hyuna comes in here.”

Kyungri bites onto her lower lip, still unsure. Sungah sighs, letting her arms slip away from their position. “If you don’t want to, I’m not going to make you. I just thought-“

“No.” With newfound determination, Kyungri wraps her arms around Sungah’s shoulder, smiling as she pushes back her ruffled bangs out of her eyes. “I want to.” Sungah still doesn’t buy it, arching a brow questionably. It only takes a gentle press of the lips initiated by Kyungri for Sungah to jump right back into it, easily coaxing her mouth open with a wandering tongue.

In a scramble, Sungah lifts Kyungri off of her feet, settling her nicely on top of the washer. It clicks in Kyungri’s head that Sungah had been spending lots of extra time at the gym instead of playing video games with her, much to her disappointment at first. But now, the fact that Sungah can throw her around a bit forcefully excites her. And as Sungah shrugs off her flimsy pajama top, Kyungri confirms that the time at the gym is much appreciated. Her abs are quite the sight.

Sungah kicks the door to the washer closed, bending over Kyungri’s body to turn the machine on. Kyungri looks like she is about to question the decision but she doesn’t even earn the chance as Sungah hastily leans over and hastily presses a kiss to her lips with a murmur of, “Don’t worry about it,” as her hands creep underneath her top.

Sungah’s fingers are cold as they map out Kyungri’s stomach, slowly into their way up to her breasts, resting both of her hands beneath the swell of them. Kyungri arches into the touch, her forehead resting against the crook of Sungah’s exposed collar. “Please. Hurry.”

Humming, Sungah obliges by cupping her bare breasts, running her fingers over her nipples as she pinches them teasingly. Kyungri gasps and assists by pulling her shirt up until it bunches just underneath her armpits, giving Sungah the right amount of exposure. She seems grateful, Sungah, by the way she pulls at her left nub harshly before she ducks her head down and attaches her pink, wet mouth to it.

Kyungri’s hand winds into Sungah’s hair, holding her closely as she watches her switch between long swipes of the tongue and staccato-like licks. Her free hand comes her to give her other breast attention, rubbing and fondling it.

She even bites down onto her perk nipple, causing Kyungri to cry out and knock her head into the wall. It hurts like a bitch, but Sungah’s movements keep her steady as she detaches her mouth from her nipple with a lewd pop.

Kyungri draws Sungah back in for a messy kiss full of teeth and tongue that has her moaning instantly. “That’s not fair,” she says right before Sungah captures her tongue in her own mouth.

“Then keep up,” Sungah mutters right back with a haughty grin, one that leaves Kyungri shivering as she reaches behind Sungah and unclasps her bra. Once it’s disposed of, Kyungri brings Sungah closer until she’s at the edge and can fit in between her inviting, spread legs. “I guess I’m not the only eager one,” Sungah half says and half moans as Kyungri’s hands sneak up to caress her chest, flicking a nipple with her index finger, relishing the low whine that Sungah makes.

Kyungri makes to move towards her chest, but Sungah swats her away, pinning her back down onto the cold surface of the washing machine. “Not enough time for me. Just you.” She kisses Kyungri as she struggles to slide Kyungri out of her sleeping shorts and underwear, growling when the pair get stuck at her knees. With a laugh, Kyungri tosses them away herself and Sungah presses their chests together as her fingers slip lower and lower to they hit her clit.

Sungah starts with slow, slight rubbing over her folds, watching as Kyungri flushes and bites down on her bottom lip to keep from outright moaning. Curiously, she drags the palm of her hand over her pussy and stopping once she reaches her entrance, keeping her hand there but not intruding.

Kyungri opens her mouth to say something but then the washing machine lurches, starting up at it begins to subtly vibrate. It has Kyungri bucking against Sungah’s hand, getting her more and more aroused by each passing second. Sungah looks up with a smirk. "I thought this would make you happy." She gets a frantic nod in response as Kyungri can't trust her own mouth at a time like this when she's needy and feels like she's on fire with every little movement and touch. Sungah definitely brings her to the edge, but she loves it and craves it so very much.

In an instant, Kyungri opens her eyes and sees Sungah on her knees, positioned right at her entrance with a sly smile plastered on her face. "Relax." Sungah states, and then she moves in to lick her.

She trails her tongue over her clit, swiping up and down in a practiced manner, hitting all of Kyungri's sweet spots. Sungah likes how instinctual it for Kyungri to grind down against her tongue, trying to get her to fuck her with tongue but Sungah is not quite ready for that.

She does give her a little something by slowly sinking one of her thin fingers into her cunt. From beneath her eyelashes, she can see Kyungri arch off the back of the washing machine, clearly enjoying every moment of this. She begins slow and steady, making sure Kyungri adjusts to the intrusion before she gradually gains speed and thrusts the digit in and out faster and faster until Kyungri is panting and asking for another.

Kyungri mewls when Sungah finally adds the second, fucking herself down on them with hiccup-y moans and drawn out gasps. Her body feels even hotter when Sungah decides to lick her clit in tandem with her driving fingers. Kyungri finds purchase from the dryer next to her, gripping on it tightly to keep her propped up and balanced.

She breathes out in happiness when Sungah's tongue slots itself in next to her fingers, all three of them working in and out of her at a rough pace. Her hips roll down greedily, and Sungah hums happily, nudging her tongue further inside. And just when she thought that this couldn't get up better, with the washing machine sending pleasurable vibrations up her spine, Sungah holds Kyungri's legs open wider, draping one over her shoulder as she scoots forward until her nose brushes against her clit, grinning when Kyungri clenches down around her in eagerness.

Both the fingers and her tongue crook inside of her expertly, hitting all of the areas that can make Kyungri come soon. That seems to be Sungah's goal as she presses her tongue in deeper and thrusts it in the spot that has Kyungri shivering and cursing under her breath. She's about to come but then Sungah withdraws her tongue, leaving her a little empty. She's about to complain but then the fingers keep fucking her as Sungah moves to her clit and sucks _hard._ Hard enough for Kyungri to come in a jittery mess a moment later.

Kyungri doesn't feel like she can move as Sungah takes her time to lap up her release, even adding it satisfied little noises and short little licks over her before she pulls away looking proud.

She gets off her knees, moving to cup Kyungri's ass with her hands as she leans in for a soft, delicate kiss. Sungah grins, "You're so perfect."

Kyungri shakes her head in denial, but she can't help but smile back as she kisses her back, her hands holding onto her back tightly. "Am not. If either of us is perfect, it's definitely you."

Sungah laughs, breathless, and Kyungri happily notes that Sungah's hair looks like a wreck. "Maybe next time we'll have to duke this out." Suddenly, the washing machine does harsh lurch that causes Kyungri to yelp out in surprise. They both stay silent for a moment before they start to laugh at the timing of the device, trying to stay quiet to avoid waking up the other members in the dorm.

Kyungri leans forward and holds onto Sungah's face, examining her bright eyes and gentle smile before she can't help herself and kisses her again.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
